Forever Change?
by GleekForEver1
Summary: What if Rachel finally allowed herself to be accepted into her new friends group now that her and Finn are over? Will she find romance, real friends to count on? Will Finn fight for her? Rubbish summary, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice:D I was watching season 1 and I really miss Matt so I decided I'd make this fanfic about him and Rachel who will get together...soon:)**

**Sorry if it sucks..but please let me know what you think! I dont know what exactly will happen as my mind just basically tells me what to write when I'm writing..but for sure there'll ****be Finn hating..Puckleberry/Cherry/BrittBerry/Pezberry/Faberry Friendship and eventual BerryFord.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Matt wouldn't have left if I did!**

Forever Change? Part 1:

Rachel's Pov:

I was glad I had I had talked myself into going school today even if it was for just the one thing that had went well. I didnt know if it was just a practical joke but judging by the sincerity in Quinn and Santana's eyes, I decided I'd give them a chance. Finally I now have a select few friends and they rule this school..; Cheerio's and Jocks. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Michael Chang, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Matthew Rutherford. I wonder how the rest of the school will treat me now...I sighed but smiled as I saw Tana, Q and Britt come round the corner as they were taking me to the Mall for a complete makeover. Sam, Mike, Noah and Matt are meeting us there for a guys opinion, to help with the bags and as Brittany told us, so they could tell Lord Tubbington their biggest secret...Me and Quinn had surprisingly got on extremely well, and she'd told me that she'd only hated me because she was jealous of my relationship with Finn but now that she'd seen how much of a jerk he was and whilst she was really happy in her relationship with Sam, she was really thrilled to be my friend.

Mike and Brittany, were lovely to me and had never done anything bad to me. Mike was really nice to me in some dance lessons we had together and always helped me with some of the dance routines that were out of what I could achieve. Brittany was nice to everyone and was never purposely mean to anyone. We'd become really good friends in Glee as we always talked and got along extremely well.

Noah always stuck up for me if I was struggling with all the criticisms people threw at me and nearly always made the effort to talk to me as I was a 'Hot Jew.' We always talked at temple and he could always cheer me up. We difinitely became friends after our week of dating.

I didnt really know Sam too well because Santana had told him never to talk to me alone or I'd steal all his gold..but I knew that he was lovely and always up for a laugh with his friends.

Santana and Quinn were pretty much my worst offenders but now they're suddenly apologizing to me, which made me a little suspicious..I knew that once they made a commitment they stuck to it and were complete bitches to anyone who hurt or upset their friends. So I guess I'd have to see if they actually meant their apology when someone like Karofsky or Azimio slushies me again or something.

Matt was always nice to me and always made an effort to talk to me which I liked as I'd had a little crush on him since Kindergarten ever since he stopped Karofsky and Azimio from slushying me and took the double slushy himself. We'd always been friends but in high school for his reputation I told him to just leave me so he wouldnt be with the freak; Rachel Berry. Its definitely going to be nice to be friends with him again though.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Pleaseee review!**

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice:D I was watching season 1 and I really miss Matt so I decided I'd make this fanfic about him and Rachel who will get together...soon:)**

**Sorry if it sucks..but please let me know what you think! I dont know what exactly will happen as my mind just basically tells me what to write when I'm writing..but for sure there'll ****be Finn hating..Puckleberry/Cherry/BrittBerry/Pezberry/Faberry Friendship and eventual BerryFord.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Matt wouldn't have left if I did!**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, they meant a lot!:)**

**Review replies;**

**KyuubiLover57**

**Thankyouu, I know I probably should of. But that was my first chapter and I didnt know how much detail to put into it. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters though:)**

**Elle Loves Glee**

**I know! I love them together too, I hope he comes back in season 3 for some Berryford:D Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters:)**

**CG07**

**Thankyou!:)**

**TomFeltonLover1991**

**Thanks:) Means a lot!**

**Geranium08**

**I love them together too! Thankyouu!:)**

Forever Change? Part 2:

Flashback:

I was at my locker waiting for Matt to get out of his Calculus class when I felt it. The freezing liquid, clashing with my skin. I felt it 4 times before my tears started flowing down my face, effectively making the slushee sting more. 'Sup freak.' Were the words I heard as the maniac neanderthals carried on walking out the door. I sighed and made my way to the toilets to clean myself up. After I'd got the slushee out of my hair and off my face, I walked back to my locker where Matt looked furious. I groaned internally knowing his anger would be the worst problem. 'So, you got on the team?' I asked looking at the jacket Jocks wore. 'Who the fuck slushied you?' I looked down. 'Karofsky, Azimio, Noah and some other person..but Matt please let me finish before you say Jocks rule this school and Im a loser at this school. I dont want you to lose your reputation because of me and I dont want you to go through what I do. Which is why it breaks my heart to say, that I cant be your friend..I love you Matty, so please let me do this.' I whispered tears clouding my vision as I walked out of the school- head held high.

End of Flashback:

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and immediately bolted out of my thoughts to see Matt looking at me with a concerned expression. 'Rach, we're at the mall..You okay?' I nodded and got out the car and walked over to Britt, Q and Santana who literally pulled me over to the mall and to the shops they go in, throwing clothes at me every few minutes.

5 hours later:

At Rachels house;

Santana's Pov:

We'd sorted out Rae's wardrobe completely effectively burning all of her ludicrous sweaters and skirts in the process. Q had taught her how to mix and match, Britt taught her how to put makeup on without it looking too fake and I'd taught her how to act like a bitch if anyone said anything bad to her. We decided to stay the night as Rachel offered and so we could help her get ready in the morning. Nobody will touch my girl tomorrow, or I will end them.

Rachel's Pov:

I was absolutely exhausted by the time we were finished with clothes, makeup etc. I quickly put on a tank top and shorts, put my clothes at the bottom of my bed and showed Santana, Q and Britt where they could sleep. I got into bed but sent Matt, Mike, Noah and Sam a quick text before I fell asleep;

**Mike;**

**Britt finally let me sleep!:D Just off to sleep, nighty night ninja boy;D C u tomorrw. Rach X**

**Noah;**

**Never, leave me alone with Santana and clothes or I will get Kurt to kiss you...Off to sleep. Night Noah. C u tomorrw. Rach X**

**Sam;**

**You'll be surprised by what Q's wearing tomorrow;) Thats all Im allowed to say:( Off to sleep, night Sammy. C u tomorrw. Rach X**

**Matt;**

**Finally free of clothes:D *mental party* We need a catch up tomorrow, I've missed talking to you- I know thats been my fault but still..Ill c u tomorrw Matty. Night:) Rach X**

I smiled and fell asleep hopefully not having bad dreams. I hope tomorrow goes okay!

**Hope you enjoyed:) **

**Review and let me know what you think please:)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice:D I was watching season 1 and I really miss Matt so I decided I'd make this fanfic about him and Rachel who will get together...soon:)**

**Sorry if it sucks..but please let me know what you think! I dont know what exactly will happen as my mind just basically tells me what to write when I'm writing..but for sure there'll be Finn hating..Puckleberry/Cherry/BrittBerry/Pezberry/Faberry Friendship and eventual BerryFord.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Matt wouldn't have left if I did!**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, they meant a lot!:)**

**tomfeltonlover1991; Thankkkksssssssss :D**

**ashdxo; :D**

**moony2002; aww thankyouu!:)**

**AutumnDeMayne; Awww thankss:)**

**Elle Loves Glee; Thankss:D Berryford ftw!**

**KyuubiLover57; Aww thanks a lot!:)**

**Im sorry I havent uploaded in forever, my internet got cut off and ive been really busy with homework. Hope you enjoy the part tho:)**

**Forever Change? Part 3:**

Rachels Pov:

I smiled as I opened my eyes, allowing the last nights memories to engulf me. I stretched and grabbed my phone giggling as I read the 4 texts.

**Rach;**

**YAY! Wait..seriously?;o Have a nice sleep midget!;) Mike. X**

**Rach;**

**Okay okay. Chill:p But Satan would find some way to get rid of us :) Noah. X**

**Rach;**

**. Thats mean :-( Night Rae. Sam. X**

**Rach;**

**Wooooooooooo!:D *Mental party* ;) Yesssss, we really need to! Dont blame yourself Rae. C u soon. Night babe. Matt Xx**

Smiling I got up out of bed and started my usual morning routine for half an hour and quickly drank my protein shake. I sighed happily and went to wake up Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Brittany got up straight away and danced across her room to get into her cheerios uniform whilst Santana was really hard to get up as she kept swatting me and telling me to leave her asleep. I smiled devilishly and muttered 'Oh well, I'll just tell Noah to go home then. Bye Santana.' I giggled knowing this would get her up straight away. 'Where is he?' She sang. I smirked 'Kitchen..I think. Oh, and wake Quinn up on the way down. I have to get changed.' I said running back to my room, picking out random clothes and quickly changing into them, wearing a crop top and high waisted shorts with black converse, shoving some random bangles on each arm, finishing everything off with a chunky black neclace. Running down the stairs, I laughed at Santana's glare directed at me but linked arms with Quinn and Brittney and started walking out waiting for Santana to catch up. Soon enough she caught up with us and linked Britts pinky finger. We quickly fell into conversation about how everyone would react , and Santana went mad speaking quickly in Spanish when Brittney suggested what would happen if I got slushied. In about 5 minutes we reached the school but as we walked into the parking lott, everything went silent before I heard the whispers, envious whispers from the girls apparently and errr...'kinky' comments from a huge majority of boys. I knew I was in 1st period with Noah and Brittney, 2nd with Santana and Quinn, 3&4th with Sam and Mike, 5th with Matt, 6th on my own and 7th glee. So 6th period was the best option for something to happen to me. Santana, Quinn, Britt, Noah, Mike, Sam and Matt wouldnt leave me alone all day as they'd promised me but they couldnt be with my all day. Could they?0 I looked over the lott and saw Matt and Mike talking. I smiled and walked over, hugging Matt, causing him to look down startled. 'Hey midget.' I frowned looking up at him. 'Matt, I am not a midget. Im just small, like Mikes...lanky?' I suggested with a smile at Mike. Matt started laughing while Mike walked to Rachel slowly with a raised eyebrow. 'Im lanky huh? What happened to ninja boy? Well, you're just our midget.' He said slowly whilst grabbing me and tickling me causing me to scream laughing, not noticing the attention this was getting. 'Mikeeee...S-ttto-oo..p it!' I managed between breaths. Slowly he stopped so I grabbed Matts hand and ran into the shool before Mike processed what had happened.

2 hours later..:

Me, San and Quinn were walking to Chemistry, when someone stopped me in the hallway. 'Uhh..are you dating Mike Chang?' I frowned and looked at the girl. 'No...why do you ask?' She smiled uncomfortably. 'You may want to read Jacob Ben Israels blog sweetie.' She said sympathetically before walking off. I rooted in my bag for my phone and loaded up Jacobs latest blog before growling silently.I felt Santana and Quinn look over my back at the phone behind me, before they probably exchanged a silent conversation as Quinn went with me to Chemistry and Santana walked off. I sighed and went to the back with Quinn and sat down.

Santana's Pov:

I was walking down the English corridor when I saw him. Jewfro. I smirked and walked over to his locker. Slamming the door on his hands, he looked up at me with a scared expression and cowered back quickly. 'I am only going to say this once so you best listen clearly. Ive seen your latest blog and its upset my girl. If I see her upset once again because of you and your pathetic little blogs, I will come over her with Q, Puck, Sam, Matt and Mike and I swear you'll be having a little trip to hospital. Heard? Rachel is not dating Mike Chang. You may need to change your blog to the truth. Cause if you dont there will be _trouble_ Jewfro.' I said menacingly, pushing him into the lockers, taking his glasses off and standing on them before running back to Chemistry.

In Glee Club:

Rachels Pov:

Me and Matt were sat in the back row of the room, having a chat about our old times out when a voice interrupted our conversation. 'Rach, I still love you. Please give me another chance. We're great together, you know it. I know it. Why not give Finchel another chance?' Finn said walking over. I snorted and looked up 'I _thought_ I loved you, but I learned that you're just another guy- who'll pass through my life meaning absolutely nothing in years to come. You forgot all our dates, stood me up all the time, cheated on me with multiple girls and you still think you're a good boyfriend? Newsflash honey. You were a rubbish boyfriend and Im happy single at the moment, besides I dont even have any feelings for you anymore...I like someone else.' Finn looked at me angry 'Who Chang? Wow, didnt you move on quick? I cant believe I never actually believed Jacobs blogs, they all make sense now. You're just like the rest, a pathetic, worthless little slut.' I laughed and stood up pushing Santana back on her seat as I followed Finn into the centre of the room. 'Sure, Im the slut. Well i'll just let my slutty self explain this. I NEVER loved you, thats why I never said it back. You always want everything you cant have, I dated you because I was acting the whole time but still halfway along the line I guess I fell for you in some way, but now all my feelings for you are gone. You are pathetic!' I screamed at him, but the next thing I knew I felt a hand on my cheek. The shock of it made me stumble backwards onto the floor. Then it all made sense- Finn had just slapped me.

Hehehe, hope this is okay :-)

Let me know what you think?

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice:D I was watching season 1 and I really miss Matt so I decided I'd make this fanfic about him and Rachel who will get together...soon:)**

**Sorry if it sucks..but please let me know what you think! I dont know what exactly will happen as my mind just basically tells me what to write when I'm writing..but for sure there'll be Finn hating..Puckleberry/Cherry/BrittBerry/Pezberry/Faberry Friendship and eventual BerryFord.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Matt wouldn't have left if I did!**

**Elle Loves Glee: Hehehhee me either:-) Soon he will ;Dxx**

**Iwillloveglee4life: So do I!:)**

**Opinionated1234: Hehehhee, soon Rachel will ermmmm...hurt Finn:)Awwww Thankyou so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Hehehehee, believe me Ive promised a few people Finn will get hurt ;-)**

Forever Change? Part 4:

As I felt the sting of the slap I couldnt help but let tears slide freely down my face as for the first time I looked up at Finn, scared. Slowly I saw him move forward 2 steps which caused me to cower back in fear. That was when everything changed. All I saw was Matt run at Finn before I got pulled back by Brittney, I presumed , and put my head on her shoulder allowing her to comfort me. As I cuddled into Brittney, I closed my eyes not allowing myself to watch the fight that could possibly ruin my life.

Quinns Pov:

As I saw Finn slap Rachel, I jumped out of my seat ready to beat him to a pulp but Matt was already there punching his face, kneeing him, kicking his ribs but the thing was Finn was getting in some seriously bad punches too. 'You never put your hand on a woman like that you phsyco!' I heard Matt growl as he struggled to get out of Finns grip. I stepped forward and saw Matts face. He looked furious, like he was ready to kill. For the first time in my life I actually felt really scared. I had _**never**_ seen this side of Matt.

Puck's Pov:

I froze as I saw Finn slap Rachel, memories of years before intoxicating me.

Me, Ma and my father in the same room. _**He **_was smirking as he stepped forward towards my mother, as he raised his hand- hitting her time after time. I tried desperately to help but as I turned my head to see why my arms werent moving, only to see they were tied up. I growled in fury trying desperately to free my arms but to no success. That was when I felt the hands reach the place where the knot was tied. As I tried to untie this knot,I looked towards to my ma to see her nearly blacked out looking at me in nothing but devastation. The ropes dropped free off my wrists and I charged towards him, in nothing but anger. The worst mistake of my life. I got stabbed just under my abdomen by him, and accidentally I stabbed him in the heart. My first murder.

I came out of my flashback and looked over at Rachel who was looking terrified crying. 'STOP IT!' I heard Brittany scream. 'Stop it! You're scaring Rachie. If you love her in any fucking way then STOP!' That at least seemed to get through to Matt,who turned round to look at Rachel who was cowering into Sam as Brittany was yelling at Matt and Finn. I watched him walk over slowly and start to speak in a soothing voice id heard many times.

Matt's Pov:

Hesitantly I walked over to Rachel and crouched down slightly 'Rae, I'm sorry babe. I didnt mean to upset you. Its okay now. We've stopped. Im so sorry.' Slowly, I saw her lift her head up, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Matty. You need to stop this. Your anger always gets the better of you, hurting tonnes of last time.' Her words literally killed me inside, but sadly I knew she was telling the truth. Just as I was about to say something, everything went black- the last words I heard were from two people. The first a strained scream of 'MATT!' and the second a scream of 'FINN! YOU BASTARD!'

**Sorry ive not uploaded in foreverrr**

**Im sorry its so short but Im really busy! The next part should be longer:)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I've not uploaded in so long, and I'm so sorry but I've had a really tough year and I'm only just getting back on my feet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5;<strong>

**Rachel's Pov;**

I'd been at Matt's side for hours on end, Santana and Noah had pounced at Finn the moment Matt had been knocked unconscious and Sam, Quinn and Mike had to break it up before Mr Schue came into the room and sent everyone home after calling an ambulance for Matt.

Matt had been unconscious for at least 11 ongoing hours, and he looked more fragile as the hours continued. Mike, Noah, Santana, Sam, Brittany and Quinn had been in to see how Matt was but hadn't been able to stay too long. Mike had called Matt's parents and they were on their way back from their trip on the first flight possible.

At one point, I must of fallen asleep because as the light began to shine through my eyes, I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. Immediately I lifted my head up to see Matt looking right at me with the cutest smile on his face. "You're adorable when you're sleeping." He told me with a small smile.

"Matt!" I squealed, literally jumping on him. "I'm so sorry, I hate Finn for what he done to you. Santana and Noah got him, don't worry. How long have you been awake?" I asked talking a mile a minute, and on my phone texting everyone that Matt had woken up.

"Hey slow down midget." Matt teased. "I was awake for a few hours, but I didn't want to wake you cause a nurse told me how long you'd been here. Thankyou for being here Rach."

I just smiled, and looked down. "The others are on their way." I spoke quietly as I looked at my phone. I sighed, and looked up at him frowning as he pulled a face.

"Looks like I'm going to be telling you a lot earlier than planned..Rachel, I'm in love with you. I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you in kindergarten. It's killed me that we've only just got back to speaking but now that you're back around me, I need you to know what you mean to me. Santana, Q and Brittany have helped me realize what you mean to me, that's why them three started speaking to you. I would of done it sooner but I was scared, so when the girls done it Mike, Puck and Sam decided that they'd behaved wrongly in judging you so harshly before knowing you. I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt all those years ago, but I've finally got all of the courage I need and my new reason for everything I now do is sat right next to me." Matt spoke softly, but with no hesitation. As he said his last word he looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I opened my mouth, about to speak but just as the first word was about to come out of my mouth, the door opened and a tall Asian who I'd grown so fond of ran over and screamed out my favorite word ever.

"MATT!" Mike kept repeating whilst hugging his friend.

Oh Mike...

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**xxxx**


End file.
